Stranded with Death
by charmedbaby
Summary: When Prue,Piper, and Pheobe take a school trip to an isolated island, the 3 sisters become stranded with no communication and link to the mainland. The sister find out they're in extreme danger and stranded with death, destiny, and truth.


_A/N: Hey all you readers! This is my second Fanfic, so I hope you like it. I'll be updating once in a while, please R&R, suggestions are also always welcomed too! :) Thanks Happy Reading!_

* * *

P.S. I also have another Fanfic, Title: Lost in Command. Please R&R for that one too! 

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR THE WB.**

* * *

**Stranded with Death and Truth – Chapter 1  
**  
"Come on Grams" I said, stepping back. "You promised you wouldn't embarrass me!" I Protested.  
  
"Oh Prue! Don't be silly, why would I embarrass you?" Grams asked puzzled, "All I'm trying to do is hug you goodbye! Besides I hug you all the time."  
  
"Please, you can hug me anywhere but here.... you know... in front of everyone." I pleaded.  
  
All over the school yard, teenagers where saying goodbye to their parents. San Francisco High had planed a field trip for anyone in the high school who was interested in going away for a week to Wakajiha Island. It look like pretty much everyone was interested, that is until they heard the cost. Luckily me and my two very annoying younger sisters where able to go. I could see Piper standing alone in the corner of the schoolyard. She hadn't been too happy that Grams practically forced her to go. Piper was a very indoor, quiet and shy girl. I wondered sometimes if anyone talked to her other than for homework. I had no clue where Phoebe had wondered off to. As soon as Grams stopped the van she jumped out surrounded by half the guys in the school and all the girls. She was very popular and she and Grams rarely got along. In fact, Phoebe was in a gang, a very bad gang, I heard she did it to piss off Grams.  
  
"Prue you don't have to hug me, just gimme a handshake or something" Dad suggested interrupting my thoughts. I snuck a look out of the corner of my eye, just in time to see Grams roll her eyes. She and my dad, Victor NEVER got along. Grams still hadn't forgotten how he walked out on my mom and my sisters. And Grams would never forgive him for missing mom's funeral. I could remember the day all too clearly, Grams had sat in the Church watching mom's burial, and beside her was an empty seat where Dad should have sat. Instead he had been off at some bar, probably picking up women half his age.  
  
"What is your problem I'm just trying to not embarrass my daughter infront of the whole school" Victor bellowed in Gram's face. Obvisouly he had seen her roll her eyes.  
  
"Sure try and act all cool and young, you know you may not be embarrassing Prue, but are no doubt embarrassing me, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT YOUR AGE?" she snapped. "Just because you ran out on Patty for a much younger wife and trying to act like a child doesn't make YOU any younger." She rambled.  
  
'Go Grams' I thought silently. Dad deserved everything she said to him. The fact that he did run out on mom for a much younger wife was 100% true. As a matter of fact I could see his much younger wife, Jessica, seating in dad's convertible right now. I silently prayed to myself, thank God she had stayed in the car. I knew that Jessica was so young that she still dotted her "i's" with hearts. I also knew that there was almost a twenty-year age difference. I swear that whenever I look at her I go ballistic. I took a quick glance at the sky, it was dark and looked like a storm was on its way and fog was slowly engulfing us. No doubt that as soon as I thought that, lighting split the sky followed by a deafening thunder.  
  
"Oh Prue, I hope you and your sisters will be alright, it looks like a bad thunderstorm is on it's way." Gram said worrying.  
  
"Don't worry Gram's we're sleeping in cabins and I pack two of everything, so I'll be fine" I said reassuring her. Sometimes Grams is a worrywart, and she was too overprotective of us, yet it still felt nice to know that someone cared for us as much as her. I never really saw much of my dad until recently and I rarely ever remembered him coming to visit when we were young.  
  
Before she could say anything I cut her off "Grams, I gotta go, Anna and Melissa are here, and Mrs. Morgan is calling us." I said giving her a kiss on her cheek and a handshake as dad had asked for.  
  
"Ok Bye Prue! Take care of your sisters for me." she called after me.  
  
"Oh Penny, don't you think they're too young to find out" I heard Dad ask Grams quietly.  
  
"No Victor I do not, the time has come" she replied before stalking away into a mist of fog.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, there was the first Chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R. Suggestion are also always welcomed. Thanks__

* * *

_

P.S .if you want to read more, check out my other Fanfic, Lost in Command.


End file.
